go_ongerfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiroto Sutou
"Break Limit!! Go-On Gold!" (ブレイク限界！！ゴーオンゴールド, Bureiku Genkai!! Gōon Gōrudo!) Hiroto Sutou/'Go-On Gold' (須塔 大翔／ゴーオンゴールド, Sutō Hiroto/Gōon Gōrudo), nicknamed the "Philosopher," is the cool and aloof leader of the Go-On Wings. Biography He is amazing in combat. His fighting styles are boxing and kickboxing. He possesses an ESPer ability that allows him to sense when danger is near. He is part of the Go-On Wings, a two-man team composed of the Sutou siblings, chosen by the Wing Clan Engines and brought to the Machine World to become a elite fighting force before the Go-Onger team came to be. However, it is due to their training that he and his sister, Miu Sutou, see the Go-Ongers as being too inexperienced to protect the Earth from Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark. His seemingly cold exterior belies his fiery passion; he tells the Ancient Engines that, like them and like the Go-Ongers and his sister, he will put his life on the line to protect those that he cares about. Because of this, and a separate incident which saw him care for a Wameikle from Stormy World, the Go-Ongers tab him as their "father." Hiroto, however, is not amused in the least by the reference, unlike Renn Kousaka, who enjoys being the Go-Ongers' "mother." During the Christmas incident, Hiroto, with encouragement from Saki Rouyama, manages to overcome his deeply-seated fear of ghosts. After transforming into Go-On Gold, Hiroto says "Break the Edge!! Go-On Gold" (ブレイク限界！！ゴーオンゴールド, Bureiku Genkai!! Gōon Gōrudo). With the Rocket Dagger, he can perform the attacks "Burning Dagger," "Lightning Dagger," "Shining Dagger," "Freezing Dagger," and "Full-Power Dagger." It is later revealed that he and his sister, Miu, had learned Gekiwaza as children under Master Gorrie Yen. Master Sha-Fu asks them to revive Rio and Mele, allies of the Gekiranger to battle the resurrected Long. Together, the three use JyuJyu Fukatsu Ken (Beast, Beast Revive Fist) to revive the two allies for a short time. A few years later, Hiroto fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. His sister Miu got her powers back, it is assumed Hiroto and his team have their powers back as well. Go-On Gold Engines *Engine Toripter **Toripter Soul **Toripter Cast *Engine Jum-bowhale **Jum-bowhale Soul **Jum-bowhale Cast Arsenal *Wing Booster **Wing Trigger **Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger Ranger Key The is Hiroto Sutou's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the other fourteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the Go-On Gold key into a puppet to do his bidding. The copy Go-On Gold was one of the remaining ten sixth rangers after the Gokaigers defeated the first five, with Basco using these ten to ambush the Gokaigers and take all of them hostage bar Marvelous. When Marvelous rescued them, they defeated all 10 puppets and claimed the Ranger Keys. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the Go-On Gold Ranger Key was mainly used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), who used it to fight as Go-On Gold. He can also merge the Go-On Gold key with the Go-On Silver key to create the with two Wing Boosters and two Rocket Daggers at the same time. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Hiroto received his key and became Go-On Gold once more. Trivia *Hiroto's actor, Hidenori Tokuyama, 2 years prior to Go-Onger, played the role of Sou Yaguruma, also known as Kamen Riders TheBee (one of several users) & KickHopper. See also *Gem, his Power Ranger counterpart from Power Rangers: RPM Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Rival Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Go-On Wings Category:Go-Ongers Category:Sentai Leader